


Kid's stuff

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was kid's stuff! Or … perhaps it wasn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid's stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinderkram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900310) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Peggy's alive?!“ Steve looked surprised at the note with the address.  
“She is in a nursing home, but yes. Yes, she's alive. Fury already said you'd be interested to talk to her.” Natasha stood bolt upright in the middle of the room, her hands clasped behind her back.  
“Good to know that I'm not alone.” Steve smiled and squirreled the note away.  
“You was alone? But you had the Avengers.” Natasha cocked her head and looked at him searchingly.  
“Yes … no. I don't know. Somehow I had the feeling that I didn't belong to them.” A sad smile crossed his face.  
“Did I also convey this feeling to you?”  
Steve looked at the female agent in silence for a moment before he grinned a little. “No. No, I don't think so. Would you be so kind and drop me off at the nursing home?”  
“Of course, Captain Rogers.” Natasha nodded and turned to go.  
Natasha didn't even notice that Steve shook his head as he noticed, she had been holding her breath.  
_So much for love was kid's stuff …_


End file.
